La Espada de Guerra de las Hadas
by YmeraChorozon
Summary: Un joven fallece en su mundo debido a un acto desinteresado, debido a ello se le da la oportunidad de ir a un nuevo mundo lleno de magia, con un poco de ayuda claro esta. Ooc Shirou. Isekai. Harem. Oc. Gender Bender.
1. Chapter 1

Pov ?

\- Bueno ... ¿En donde estoy? - No pude evitar decirlo en voz alta cuando me encontraba flotando en un gran abismo.

Todo era oscuridad pero extrañamente no me sentía asustado.

¿Como llegue aquí?

Bueno, solo recuerdo estar caminando hacia la universidad, cuando de repente un camión salio de la nada a punto de atropellar a una de mis compañeras de clases. No sabia porque, pero mi cuerpo se movió solo y la empuje fuera del camino ... Y yo sufrí su destino.

Aunque no me arrepiento de haberla salvado, no pude evitar sentirme aprensivo.

Habia tantas cosas que quería hacer, lugares a que ir ... Y mi familia, dios, no se como lo tomaran ...

¡Lo peor de todo es que morí de la manera mas cliché para enviar a alguien a un isekai en los animes!

... Espera ... ¿Isekai?

De repente, un gran resplandor me ciega. Era una luz tan brillante como si prendieran una linterna en medio de la noche a mi cara. Fue realmente molesto, por suerte no duro mucho pero cuando mis ojos volvieron a enfocarse, ya no estaba en esa oscuridad.

Estaba en una gran sala, el suelo era como el de un tablero de ajedrez, y las paredes y el techo tenían un color vinotinto.

Pero lo que mas me llamo la atención era el hombre sentado frente a mi.

Estando en una silla de caoba realmente elegante, estaba un hombre en sus veinte, cabello rojizo, parche en el ojo derecho mientras su ojo izquierdo era verde esmeralda. Usaba un traje elegante negro, camisa roja, corbata negra, zapatos negros. El tipo estaba vestido como para ir a la fiesta mas elegante del mundo. Pero lo que me hizo estremecer, eran sus tatuajes en sus brazos, que brillaban en un ominoso tono rojo.

\- ¿Quien ... Eres? - Pregunte con cautela. El pelirrojo me sonrió.

\- Es de mala educación preguntar el nombre de alguien sin decir el tuyo primero. - Replico con diversión.

Trague saliva. - Yo soy ... - Me quede en blanco. - Espera ... ¿Quien soy? - Esto era inaudito, no recordaba quien era, cuando trataba de hacer memoria, recordaba toda mi vida, pero cuando algo estaba relacionado con mi nombre, simplemente era omitido de mi mente.

\- Mmm, al parecer no lo recuerdas ... Aunque no me sorprende. - Dijo el hombre con un suspiro.

\- Espera, ¿Por que no recuerdo mi nombre? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Quien eres? - Empece a entrar en pánico.

\- Yo tengo muchos nombres, entre ellos Chorozon el Demonio del Vació. - Dijo mientras se le formaba una sonrisa macabra, yo trague saliva, estaba en el purgatorio ... - Pero también tengo de nombre Ymera, el Gran Dios Guardián de las Dimensiones. - Espera ...** ¡¿QUE?!**

\- Un momento ... No me digas que ... - Dije comenzando a entender la situación.

Ymera me sonrió. - Así es, te enviare a otro mundo. - Declaro como si estuviera hablando del clima.

\- ¿Por que?

\- Simple. Hiciste algo noble por esa chica, debido a ello ella se volvió una gran científica y logro varios avances tecnológicos y médicos en tu mundo ... Todo gracias a ti. - Dijo lo ultimo sonriéndome amablemente.

Yo me quede sin habla, pensar que gracias a mi intento de héroe ... Logre de manera indirecta a mejorar el mundo ... Era un gran sentimiento.

\- Por ello, me sentí en la necesidad de recompensarte, enviándote a otro mundo ... Uno lleno de magia y fantasía y que conoces muy bien ... - Dijo sonriendo el pelirrojo, su sonrisa era traviesa y divertida.

No sabia porque, pero este tipo me recordaba a Zelrecth del Nasuverso ... ¿Serán amigos? Ese pensamiento me aterra.

\- ¿Cual mundo? - Pregunte con curiosidad, era un otaku y conocía de muchos animes y mangas con esas descripción.

Podía ser DxD. Tal vez Magi, diablos, incluso podía ser el mundo de Harry Potter o de Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos.

\- Fairy Tail. - Responde con una gran sonrisa.

\- Me estas jodiendo. -

\- Nunca jodo ... A menos que seas una chica ... - Me dio una mirada picara.

No me malentiendan, Fairy Tail no es malo ... Pero sobre explotan mucho el Nakama Power, al principio estuvo bien ... Pero luego se volvió tedioso, sin embargo, eso no le quito el puesto de ser uno de mis animes favoritos.

\- Bien, estoy listo. - Dije asintiendo, preparándome para mi partida antes de que el Dios Demonio hablara de nuevo.

\- Antes de nada, quiero darte un regalo de despedida. - Lo mire confundido. - Una especie de ventaja en tu travesía. -

\- Okay, ¿Que tienes? - Pregunte curioso.

\- Esto. - De la nada, apareciendo frente a mi, una vaina dorada decorada de esmalte azul se postro orgullosa, su belleza radiante ilumino toda la sala.

\- ¡Esto ... Esto es! - Me quedaba sin habla ante tal belleza ... No, el llamarlo simplemente bello, era un_ insulto_ para la vaina frente a mi. Era ... Era ...

\- Sagrado. - Termino Ymera conociendo mis pensamientos. - No solo es la vaina, Avalon del Rey Arturo, dentro de ella esta toda la información y habilidades de tu personaje favorito de todo el Nasuverso. -

\- Emiya Shirou. - Exclame con ojos abiertos como platos.

Shirou era un mis personajes favoritos, una persona admirable que a pesar de sus ideales defectuosos, aún sigue hacia delante sin vacilar ... Como si fuese su único camino que puede tomar.

\- Exacto, te enviare con las habilidades, el Magecraft, y el Unlimited Blade Works de Emiya Shirou. - En mi cara se formo una sonrisa. - Pero tendrás que hallar la forma de activar el Unlimited Blade Works por tu cuenta, tu propio aria. -

Hice una mueca, hallar un aria por mi mismo iba a ser difícil, después de todo, era un reflejo de la vida y del alma del Reality Marble, en este caso yo.

Luego, Ymera, con un movimiento de mano, hizo que Avalon entrara en mi, y al instante mi mente fue asaltada por una gran cantidad de información.

El fuego.

La salvación.

Kiritsugu.

Fuji-nee.

La Guerra del Santo Grial.

Saber.

Archer.

Rin.

Sakura.

Rider.

Illya.

Y luego espadas, una cantidad innumerables de espadas clavadas en el suelo esperando ser portadas.

Mientras mi mente era asaltada por la nueva información, mi vista se oscurecía.

\- Jeje. - Entonces escuche la risa de Ymera. - Nos veremos luego, alma en pena ... ¿O tal vez debería llamarte Emiya Shirou? -

Luego todo fue negro.

...

Fin del Pov de Shirou.

**Earthland.**

En una isla algo lejos del continente de Ishgar, se encontraba un niño de unos siete años. El niño estaba en la playa, durmiendo hasta que una ola le cayo encima despertandolo.

\- ¡Wah! ¡¿Que mierda?! - Exclamo el niño todo mojado. - Que suerte la mía ... - El niño se acerco al mar para mirar su reflejo.

El niño se quedo sin aliento, era una copia exacta de Emiya Shirou de niño. Cabello rojo, ojos color dorado. Ademas, de usar harapos.

\- Bueno ... Ahora tengo una excusa para llamarme Shirou. - Dijo el ahora nombrado Shirou. El pelirrojo empezó a mirar alrededor con interés. - Y al parecer no había un mejor lugar para dejarme, ¿No, Ymera? -

De repente, la isla empezó temblar sorprendiendo al pelirrojo. Shirou volteo su vista a un santuario dedicado a un dios no muy lejos.

\- No me digas que me enviaste al dominio de un Dios ... - Dijo Shirou nervioso.

La isla se sacudió con furia, vientos huracanados, olas rapantes, rayos resonaron en el cielo oscurecidos.

Y luego apareció.

La mujer mas hermosa que haya visto en su vida, (Bueno, en sus dos vidas ... Aunque solo pasaron 5 minutos desde que obtuvo su segunda vida)

Era una mujer de estatura promedio, cabello color bronce junto a unos ojos rojos de rubí. Su cabello llegaba hasta sus caderas atado en un cola de caballo alta. Tenia los pechos grandes, tal vez copa DD, caderas amplias y cintura fina. Usaba una armadura ligera de guerra de cuero negro y de la plata mas fina.

En su espalda, se podía deslumbrar una lanza y un escudo, y en su cintura, enfundada era un espada.

Toda su figura recalcaba autoridad y peligrosidad.

Los ojos de Shirou se enfocaron en sus armas, y por un minuto sintió una jaqueca.

Eran Construcciones Divinas, armas forjadas por seres inhumanos.

Una lanza que declara la destrucción, Gungnir.

Un escudo que podía reflejar cualquier adversidad, Aegis.

Y la espada que representaba el mismo conflicto y la guerra, Marte.

Ella era una diosa de la guerra en todo su derecho.

Una de las mas fuertes, incluso para los estándares de otros mundos.

Ella era Hipólita, la Diosa de la Guerra.

Y el había invadido su dominio, y ella estaba furiosa.

**\- ¡Tu! - **Su mano tomo la empuñadura de su espada y la apunto hacia Shirou. **\- ¡Que hace un pequeño dios de la guerra como tu en mi dominio, mocoso! -**

Los ojos de Shirou se abrieron. - "¿Dios de la Guerra?" -

**\- ¡RESPONDE! - **Una aura roja escarlata en forma de llamas rodeó su figura, haciéndola mas amenazante y al mismo tiempo hermosa, lo cual parecía casi imposible.

Shirou suspiro. - "Increíble ... Incluso heredé la suerte E de Emiya." -

**\- La suerte también es una habilidad, jeje. -** Shirou escucho esas mismas palabras en su mente, provenientes de Ymera.

\- "¡Te maldigo, Ymera!" - Grito mentalmente el pelirrojo.

Ahora su vida daría un gran giro de ahora en adelante.


	2. Chapter 2

Shirou seguía mirando a la Diosa frente a el sudando balas. El pelirrojo maldecía su suerte y a cualquier deidad de su y otros mundos, sin incluir a la Diosa frente porque creía que lo escucharía.

**\- Responde. -** Repitió Hipólita acercándose a Shirou, su voz era tan afilada como la espada que sostenía.

\- Yo ... - Trago saliva antes de responder. - No soy un dios de la guerra, solo un simple humano. - Explicó calmado, pero por dentro estaba nervioso.

Lo último que necesitaba era un combate contra una diosa, de paso con un cuerpo nuevo infantil.

La Diosa Guerrera frunció el ceño. Ahora que lo veía, no desprendía aura divina, pero su cuerpo, no, todo su ser y existencia exudaba el aura de un Dios de la Guerra.

Lucha, conflicto, combate, guerra, campos de batallas, sangre, cenizas y polvo, metal, espada, muchas y muchas espadas.

**\- ¡MIENTES! -** Furiosa, Hipólita se abalanza contra el, dejando caer su espada a una velocidad celestial.

Shirou solo pudo ver la acción de la diosa congelado.

\- "Así que ... Voy a morir, eh. Solo dure 5 minutos." - Sin embargo, una voz lo hace reaccionar.

_\- Tu puedes, ¡Onii-chan! -_ Una voz suave e infantil, pero cariñosa.

Dentro de Shirou, siente como si algo se dispara y unas palabras que lo hacen entrar en trance salen de su boca si las hubiese dicho un sin número de veces.

\- Trace ... On. - Y en cámara lenta, dos espadas aparecieron en sus manos.

Con ellas, se protegió del ataque de la Diosa. Cuando las espadas se encontraron, una onda de choque resonó agrietando el suelo debajo de Shirou e Hipólita.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo estaba ileso, solo con los músculos y su cuerpo tensó, pero la diosa no le importo eso y solo miro las espadas que contrarrestaron su espada divina con sorpresa.

Era tan bellas, hechas por un humano, ella podía verlo, pero fueron forjadas de tal manera que alcanzaron el reino de los dioses, y con ello se defendió de su espada Marte.

Eran hermosas ... Pero tristes. No tenían orgullo ni valor, no querían ser superiores o las mejores, no tenían la emoción de obtener logros, eran unas espadas que solo existían por un solo propósito.

Defender a su portador.

Una tan blanca como las nubes inmaculadas del cielo. La otra, tan negra como la noche sin estrellas con líneas hexagonales como un caparazón de tortuga de color rojo como la sangre.

La Espadas Casadas de Gan Jian y Mo Ye.

\- Kanshou y Bakuya. - Susurró con sorpresa Shirou, en ese instante se sintió diferente.

Podía sentir 27 cálidos puntos en algunas partes de su cuerpo, supuso que eran sus circuitos mágicos, junto a ello, sentía algo en la boca de su estómago.

Su depósito mágico, su núcleo.

Shirou no sabía si era muy grande o no, pero sentía que podía invocar el Unlimited Blade Works sin problemas.

Pero eso era para después, tenía que calmar a la diosa furiosa.

\- ¡No le miento! - Exclamó el pelirrojo, de repente, la diosa volvió en si y empezó a poner mas fuerza sobre la espada haciendo retroceder a Shirou. - ¡Hablemos de esto! -

**\- ¡No hablaré con un dios menor! -** Hipólita con su fuerza mandó a Shirou a volar, haciéndolo caer en el agua.

El pelirrojo se levanta rápido y corre a gran velocidad hacia tierra firme tratando de alejarse de la diosa.

Pero Hipólita se enfurece mas. Ella levanta su espada al cielo y ...

**\- ¡Asalto del Dios de la Guerra! -** De repente, varias lanzas de color carmesí se formaron en el aire.

Luego, la diosa bajo la espada y las docenas de lanzas sangrientas cayeron sobre el pelirrojo.

\- "¡Maldición!" - Pensó Shirou dándose la vuelta y enfrentar a las lanzas que buscaban su sangre. - ¡Trace on! -

Sintió su cuerpo sobre calentarse casi quemando su piel, después de todo, el no estaba acostumbrado a usar su poder y se estaba sobre forzando en gran medida con un feroz oponente.

Líneas de interfaz cubrieron su brazo izquierdo y el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Luego, varias espadas de diferentes diseños aparecieron detrás de Shirou sostenidas por manos invisibles.

Espadas medievales, griegas, nórdicas, egipcias, japonesas, y de diferentes estilos aparecieron ante la vista de la diosa.

Hipólita frunció mas el ceño, ¿Por que este dios menor decía no ser un dios cuando tenia las habilidades de un dios de la guerra y su aura?

**\- ¡Fuego! -** Las espadas de Shirou volaron hacia las lanzas sangrientas dejando una estela azul en su camino.

Acero contra el aura guerrera.

Hipólita sonrió con superioridad, simples espadas mundanas nunca podrían contra ...

**\- ¡¿QUE?! -** Exclamó la diosa guerrera cuando las espadas atravesaron las lanzas hechas con su poder, aunque no puso mucho de su poder, era suficiente para destruir acero.

Sin embargo, las espadas terminaron por destruirse por la gran cantidad de lanzas rojas.

Shirou apretó los dientes junto a las espadas casadas en sus manos y balanceó las espadas contra las lanzas con gran esfuerzo.

Pero no fue suficiente.

Una lanza se clavó en su hombro izquierdo haciéndolo soltar a Kanshou, el pelirrojo desesperado siguió interceptando las lanzas carmesí con Bakuya para sobrevivir.

A la final, la Diosa miro entre complacida y asombrada ante la vista.

Complacida viendo a Shirou con una lanza en su hombro izquierdo, en su pierna derecha, dos mas en la pierna izquierda y otra en su abdomen.

Asombrada porque aún estaba de pie y sosteniendo en lo alto la espada Bakuya.

Hipólita camino hacía el pequeño niño hasta quedar frente a el. Con una mirada seria noto cada vez mas que no era dios, pero pensó que era un semidiós o un humano con la bendición o maldición de un dios.

Moviendo su mano, la diosa hizo desaparecer las lanzas dejando que el pelirrojo se desangrara. Hipólita luego lo pateo y lo dejo en el suelo y empezar a mirarlo detenidamente y jadear.

**\- Tu ... ¿Que eres? -** Dijo mirando su cuerpo, en específico sus heridas.

En sus heridas abiertas había pequeñas cuchillas.

\- Yo ... Soy de ... Acero ... - Dijo Shirou con su vista algo nublada por la pérdida de sangre.

**\- ¡Imposible! -** Exclama Hipólita, no importaba si era un semidiós o un humano bendecido, o cualquier tipo de magia que usará, un humano no podía estar hecho de acero. **\- ¡Eres un insípido humano! -**

El pelirrojo sonrió adolorido y algo burlón.

\- Al fin te diste cuenta que soy un humano, jeje. - Shirou luego la miro directamente a los ojos, haciendo a Hipólita estremecer por el acero templado en su mirada. - Es cierto ... No soy acero ... Soy una espada. -

Con esas palabras finales, el pelirrojo se desmayó dejando a una diosa catatónica.

\- Eso ... No ... **Puede ser. -** Dijo la diosa guerrera antes de mirar su alma mortal.

Quedo fascinada y aterrada al mismo tiempo.

Una tierra baldía, nada podía crecer en ella, el cielo cubierto de nubes de ceniza, gigantescos engranajes oxidados giraban ominosamente en el cielo.

Pero lo que la dejo sin palabras, era la cantidad infinita de espadas en el suelo.

Cada una con una leyenda detrás, llenas de gloria y desgracia. Portadas por héroes y villanos por igual, y ahora ... Este niño las poseía y no dudarían en nadie mas las empuñe.

**\- Hola, Hipólita. -** Dijo una voz detrás de ella haciéndola sobresaltar.

**\- Ymera. -** Dijo la diosa con odio ante el dios, no, la aberración maligna ante ella.

**El Primero y el Único.**

**\- Jeje, es bueno verte, si que le diste una paliza a mi ... Campeón, jeje. -** Hablo jovial el ser.

**\- ¿Que quieres? -** Gruño Hipólita frunciendo el ceño, este ser podía destruir y crear mundos con solo un parpadeó.

**\- Quiero que lo entrenes. -** Responde Ymera sonriendo felizmente.

**\- ¿Que? ... ¿Por que debería? -**

**\- Ademas de que si no lo haces te haga desaparecer junto a tus pocos adoradores ... Porque se que te agradará. -** Dijo el dios demonio honestamente.

Después de todo, el no miente. Solo dice verdades a medias.

Hipólita le dio una mirada llena de odio al dios guardián. **\- Bien, ¡Pero si muere no es mi problema!**

**\- Oh, eso es bueno, porque ... El no morirá. -** Dijo lo último con una sonrisa malévola antes de desparecer.

Hipólita gruño y volvió al mundo real, luego miro al pelirrojo y con reticencia utilizó sus poderes para curar sus heridas.

\- Sera mejor que sirvas para algo. - La diosa hizo levitar a Shirou y lo llevo a su santuario.

...

...

...

Shirou empezó a abrir los ojos, sorprendido de aun estar vivo se dio cuenta de que estaba en un piso de liso de mármol.

\- Despertaste, eh. -

El pelirrojo se volteó tan rápido que casi se rompe el cuello y miro a la diosa sentada en su trono usando una toga roja en vez de su armadura y sin sus armas.

\- ¿Por que ... Me dejo vivir? - Expresó su duda el niño ante la diosa que quería aniquilarlo tan fervientemente.

La diosa suspiro. - Fue un error, y mi orgullo como diosa no me permite dejar esto impune. -

\- Así que ... -

La diosa sonrió malvadamente. - Te daré una prueba, si la pasas vivirás aquí y te entrenaré, pero si no ... **¡Te dejaré a la deriva en mar abierto! -** Amenazó con su aura sangrienta al final.

Shirou trago pero asintió. - ¿De que se trata? -

Hipólita tarareo antes de que sonriera. - Tráeme una ofrenda, si me gusta pasas, sino ... Bueno, ya sabes. -

Shirou suspiro. - Ok, ahora vuelvo. - Y se fue, el tenía una idea de que darle a una diosa.

...

...

...

**\- ¡POR LOS DIOSES! ¡¿COMO ES TAN DELICIOSO ESTA COMIDA TAN SIMPLE?! -** Exclamó la diosa guerrera mientras comía su séptima taza de comida.

\- Jeje, me alegra que le guste, Hipólita-sama. - Dijo Shirou, sentía una calidez en su corazón cuando alguien comía y disfrutaba de su comida.

Bueno, la comida del Shirou original, pero el la cocinó así que era suya.

Mas tarde, luego de otros 10 tazones mas de comida, la diosa quedo satisfecha y miro al pelirrojo.

Hipólita suspiro. - Bueno, supongo que te entrenare. - Dijo lo último con una sonrisa al tener la oportunidad de comer mas comida de Shirou.

\- ¡Gracias, Hipólita-sama! -

\- Bien, te enseñaré mi magia divina, Magia del Dios de la Guerra, creo que los humanos la llamarían, God Slayer de la Guerra. - Explicó Hipólita. **\- ¡Espero que estés listo, mocoso! -**

Shirou le dio una sonrisa algo salvaje y descarada a la diosa, sintiendo que se gano la lotería exclamo:

\- ¡Yosh! ¡Ya estoy encendido! -

Era hora de fortalecerse para que pueda evitarle algunas desgracias a Fairy Tail.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya habían pasado unos cinco años desde aquella reunión de cierto pelirrojo y la Diosa Guerrera, y bueno, no había mucho que decir ademas de que llevaron bien ... Mas que bien.

Su entrenamiento fue simple, mejorar su condición física para que su cuerpo resistiera tanto su magia personal, Unlimited Blade Works y la feroz y poderosa magia God Slayer de la Guerra de Hipolita. Mientras que también le daba de comer a la diosa para apaciguar cualquier rabieta o antojo que tuviera.

Pero a pesar de ello, Shirou no se quejo ni un segundo, viendo a Hipolita como ... Bueno, no una madre, era un poco descuidada recordandole un poco a Fuji-nee, así que la vio mas como un hermana mayor mandona glotona y poderosa ... Pero jamas lo dijo en voz alta, el no quería morir ... De nuevo. Pero tu mi amigo, tienes deseos de morir, dile a una mujer, como por ejemplo a tu hermana, prima, tía, amiga o quien sea cualquiera de estas frases:

Eres una enana, solo funciona si eres alto y la chica es baja.

Te ves gorda, esta frase es la mas usada y la mas efectiva, la puedes usar cuando la mujer come mucho o cuando se prueba ropa y le queda algo estrecha.

Y la cereza del pastel; ¿Cuantos años tienes? ... Nunca hagas esa pregunta a menos que quieras morir.

En el caso de Hipolita, Shirou omitió decir la gran cantidad de comida que devoraba o preguntar cuanto tiempo había existido la Diosa de la Guerra ... No quería volver a ser empalado por esas lanzas.

Pero volviendo al tema, luego de cinco largos años de entrenamiento, finalmente Shirou tenia que irse, y bueno, cierta diosa estaba triste de su partida.

\- Así que ya te vas. - Dijo Hipolita en confirmación.

\- Si, ya es hora. - Responde Shirou, usaba una camisa negra y encima una toga roja atada encima de su hombro, unos pantalones holgados negros y sandalias. El estaba terminando de empacar provisiones para su viaje en el pequeño barco que construyo.

La diosa lo vio con tristeza y pena. El pelirrojo miro el actuar de la diosa extraño, su comportamiento siempre era fiero que normalmente tenia la diosa de la guerra.

\- Hipolita-sama. - Llamo el magus de las espadas, haciendo que se sobre saltara la susodicha. - ¿Esta bien? - La mencionada suspiro con cansancio.

\- Si, es solo que ... - El rostro de Hipolita enrojeció. - Te voy a extrañar mucho, Shirou. - Dijo sinceramente, jamas había apreciado mucho a algo o alguien, y mucho menos un humano, ella era una Diosa de la Guerra, la Calamidad, el Conflicto, pero con el pelirrojo en compañía con ella, la hacia olvidar aquello.

\- ... - Shirou se quedo en silencio por su declaración. - Es por mi comida, ¿No es así? - Pregunto con los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡Claro que no! - Exclamo la diosa avergonzada por sus palabras. Suspiro un momento para calmarse. - No es solo por tu comida celestial, sino también por tu compañía, tu cuidado ... Tu amabilidad. - Decía mientras sonreía sinceramente.

Shirou también le sonrió. - A mi también me gusto mucho acompañarte ... Prometo que cuando pueda, vendré a visitarte, lo prometo por mi magia. - Le aseguro con una sonrisa sincera y honestidad en sus palabras.

\- ¿Lo ... Lo dices en serio? - Dijo la diosa asombrada por sus palabras.

\- Claro que si. - Confirmo Shirou con una sonrisa, pero ... - ¡Woah! - El pelirrojo se sorprendió cuando fue abrazado por la diosa.

\- Gracias ... Shirou. - Hipolita se separo y luego para sorpresa y shock del aludido, la diosa le dio un beso en su mejilla sorprendiéndolo gratamente. - Jeje, es un regalo de despedida. - La diosa lo soltó y se separo sonriendo.

Shirou se toco la mejilla con un gran sonrojo en su cara. - Gra ... Gracias, Hipolita. - Dijo con cierto nerviosismo. - Creo ... Creo que ya va siendo hora de que me valla. -

Hipolita asintió. - Cuídate, por favor. -

El pelirrojo le sonrió despreocupadamente. - Eso es seguro. - Y se subió a la embarcación y zarpo rumbo a Hargeon ... Lo único malo es que no sabia donde estaba la ciudad portuaria.

...

\- Odio mi Suerte E ... - Dijo Shirou mientras una gran tormenta azotaba su camino, con los rayos casi golpeando su pobre barquito.

Ademas, las olas de varios metros mas de una docena de veces han intentado hundirlo, pero de fortuna ha logrado salvarse hasta ahora.

Pero luego vinieron los tiburones que casi parecían megalodones.

\- Si salgo de esta, te mato Ymera. - Dijo Shirou con el rostro sin vida, antes de que una ola gigantesca le cayera encima.

...

...

...

Se podía ver a un niño de unos doce años caminando por el puerto de Hargeon, todo empapado lo cual lo hacia ganarse algunas miradas de las personas que pasaban y lo miraban.

\- ¿Es que no tienen algo mejor que hacer? - Les grito Shirou haciendo que los peatones dejaran de mirarlo y se fueran. - Uff, casi no me salvo. - Suspiro el chico con alivio. - Ahora es momento de saber donde queda Magnolia ... - Decía pero escucho su estomago retumbar. - Pero una parada rápida en un restaurante no queda mal ... Espera, no tengo dinero ... Mierda. -

Luego de maldecir su desgracias y a cierto ser que lo mando a ese mundo, el pelirrojo pregunto en que dirección quedaba el infame gremio de magos mas destructor, alborotador y ruidoso de Fiore, lo cual fue de ayuda, ademas de descubrir que era el año X777, lo cual fue bastante informativo.

\- Bien, es hora de irme ... Caminando. - Dijo el pelirrojo lamentando su falta de dinero y empezó a caminar en dirección a Magnolia, comiendo cada fruta que encontrara hasta que fuera hora de la cena y pudiera cazar cualquier animal y prepararlo para la cena.

Y así estuvo unos varios días hasta que ...

\- ¡Igneel, ¿Donde estas?! - Escucha una voz gritando, haciendo que Shirou se sorprendiera.

No esperaba que se encontraría con el en su viaje, el pelirrojo estaba emocionado y sorprendido de encontrarse al infame Salamander de niño, aunque noto algo raro en su voz.

\- ¡Igneel! - Luego lo escucho mas cerca, y entonces lo vio.

Cabello rosa, ojos onix. Llevaba ropa simple, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención, era su cabello mas largo, y facciones mas finas.

\- "Por favor ... No me digas que ... " - Pensó Shirou, suplicante.

\- ¿Eh? Oye, ¿Has visto a Igneel? ¡Es un gran dragón rojo! - Dijo la niña peli rosa al notar la presencia del pelirrojo.

Shirou negó con la cabeza. - Lo siento, no lo he visto ... ¿Como te llamas? -

\- ¡Me llamo Nozomi Dragneel! ¡Hija de Igneel, el Rey Dragón de Fuego! - Exclamo la niña con orgullo. - Pero ... El desapareció repentinamente. - Su cara sonriente decayó por la tristeza.

\- Entiendo ... - Dijo con pesar el pelirrojo, incapaz de decirla la verdad. - ¿Quieres que te ayuda a buscarlo? - Propuso con una sonrisa.

\- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! - Grito/Pregunto Nozomi con emoción. Shirou no pudo evitar sonreirle.

\- Claro ... Ahora mismo me dirijo a Magnolia, quiero unirme a un gremio de magos, para hacer misiones y viajar por todo Fiore e Ishgar, si me acompañas y viajamos juntos podamos encontrar pistas de tu padre, Igneel. - Explico el pelirrojo lo mas simple posible. - Y ¿Que dices? -

\- ¿Que que digo? - Decía Nozomi con ojos ensombrecidos. - ¡Que si! - Debido a la emoción, la niña le salto encima al pelirrojo abrazándolo fuertemente. - ¡Gracias, onii-chan! -

\- "¿Onii-chan, eh? ... Sin querer encontré a la Illya de este mundo, jeje." - Río Shirou internamente.

\- Onii-chan, aún no se tu nombre. - Dijo Nozomi soltando al notar que no sabia el nombre de su nuevo onii-chan.

\- Oh, lo siento. - Dijo Shirou antes de sonreirle. - Me llamo Emiya Shirou, pero por favor, llámame solo Shirou. -

\- Okay, Shirou-nii. - Nozomi sonrío mas ampliamente.

\- Bueno, sigamos con nuestro camino. -

\- Okidoki, Shirou-nii. -

Y así, los nuevos hermanos siguieron su camino.

...

Ambos niños caminaron por unos días, sobreviviendo solos a todo lo que la naturaleza les lanzará, ademas de comer cualquier cosa que la misma le lanzara, y gracias a las habilidades culinarias de Shirou en Rango EX, bueno, el paladar de Nozomi quedo arruinado para poder comer otra comida que no fuera la de Shirou, ya que lo demás le parecía insípido.

Ambos aprendieron varias cosas del otro, Nozomi le hablo de Igneel y de su magia Dragon Slayer de Fuego, mientras que Shirou le dijo sobre su magia God Slayer de la Guerra y su un poco de su Unlimited Blade Works, solo diciéndole que podía crear espadas con esta ultima. Decir que Nozomi se quedo sin habla al conocer a otro tipo de magia Slayer fue una subestación, ella quedo en un estado de estupor para luego hacer varias preguntas emocionadas, a lo cual Shirou le explico que la aprendió de una verdadera Diosa haciendo que Nozomi se emocionada mas.

Y así estuvieron hasta que llegaron a una ciudad, Magnolia.

\- Vaya, por fin llegamos. - Dijo Shirou admirando la ciudad, era una cosa verla en el anime o manga, pero verla en persona fue en serio el verdadero negocio.

\- Woah, es tan grande. - Exclama Nozomi mirando los edificios, tiendas y a las personas, debido a sus circunstancias ella nunca había visitado un pueblo o ciudad antes, y menos aún ver a otros humanos desde su onii-chan.

\- Bueno, vayamos al gremio. - Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, consiguiendo un asentimiento de la peli rosa emocionado.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a un edificio bastante grande, con el letrero que decía "Fairy Tail" junto a la marca del gremio.

\- ¿Entramos? - Pregunto Shirou.

\- ¡Si! - Exclamo Nozomi, y ambos entraron por las puertas del gremio.

Solo para que Shirou fuera recibido por una silla voladora salvaje directamente en su cara.

\- "Te maldigo Suerte E ... Y a ti, Ymera." - Fue lo único que Shirou pensó antes de que la silla lo noqueara.

...

...

...

Omake:

En un gran edificio, hecho de mármol blanco puro se encontraban dos mujeres, la primera una mujer joven de cabellos negros con un vestido con adornos de plumas al final de su falda, la otra parecía una chica de unos diecisiete años de cabellos claros usaba ropa típica de una adolescente rebelde.

\- Es imposible, hermana Brunhild ... ¡¿Que humanos pueden luchar contra dioses tan poderosos?! - Exclamo la mas joven.

\- Calmate, Geir. - Dijo Brunhild, presionando la pantalla del artilugio que parecía un teléfono inteligente con su dedo.

Luego, ante ellos aparecieron varias imágenes de varios humanos reconocidos por el mundo, cada uno logrando grandes logros.

\- Hay que elegir al primero, nuestra vanguardia. - Dijo la Valquiria de cabellos negros.

\- ¿Oh, necesitas ayuda para eso? - Dijo una voz detrás de ellas asustandolas. Las valquirias se voltearon y vieron a un hombre pelirrojo con un parche en el ojo, este hombre tenia una sonrisa divertida.

\- Ymera ... - Dijo Brunhild sin aliento, estaba ante el único dios cuya autoridad estaba a la par del Dios Supremo, Zeus. - ¿Que haces aquí? -

\- Vine a ayudarles, por así decirlo. - Dijo con una mirada astuta, asustando a Geir mientras Brunhild lo miraba aprensiva. - He visto un sin números de resultados y posibilidades de este Ragnarok, y quería darte una oportunidad. -

\- ¿En serio nos ayudaras? ¿Por que lo haces? - Pregunto la pelinegra aún desconfiada.

Ymera se encoge de hombros. - Solo es por diversión. Ya he elegido a su primer luchador. - Dijo apuntando su dedo a una de las imágenes. - Si es el, los dioses caerán ante el. -

\- ¿Eh? - Dijeron ambas hermanas, mirando a quien había elegido el Dios Demonio.

\- Yo mismo lo acogí, y también Hipolita, el probablemente, el es ... No, el es el Supremo Señor de la Guerra, la espada mas afilada que Akasha tiene. - Dijo Ymera sonriendo.

\- ¿Eh? - Mientras, Geir estaba confundida, no conocía a ese hombre.

\- Imposible ... Ese hombre. - Comenzó Brunhild mientras temblaba de miedo. - ¡Si ese hombre entra en la arena, habrá un infierno! -

\- Jeje, esa es la idea. - Río con gusto el Dios Guardián.

Arena del Valhalla.

En el coliseo del Valhalla, estaban dioses y seres inhumanos por un lado, y en el otro humanos. Ambos apoyando a sus lados. Zeus miraba expectante, Afrodita bebía una bebida con tranquilidad, Shiva parecía aburrido, mientras que Odín tenia una expresión impasible, pero sombría.

\- ¡Este es el momento que he esperado todo este tiempo! - Exclamo un hombre enano, era Heimdall, el Vigilante del Apocalipsis. - ¡El momento de soplar el Gjallarhorn! - Emocionado de tocar al fin su cuerno. - ¡El momento de levantar el telón de Ragnarok ... Se acerca! ¡¿Están listos para eso?! - Les pregunto a todos los presentes.

Tantos dioses y humanos gritaron en confirmación.

\- ¡Las reglas son simples! Luchar a "Muerte", ¡Eso es, el ganador se decide con la completa aniquilación del otro! - Informo Heimdall animando al público.

\- Es cuestión de tiempo, Brunhild-nee-sama. - Dijo Geir tensa. Brunhild no respondió y solo miro al dios demonio que las ayudaba, el cual sonreía macabramente.

\- ¡El primer combate! ¡Presentando al luchador de los dioses! - Comenzó el Vigilante. - ¡Este hombre! ¡Todo el mundo conoce a este Dios! ¡Todo el mundo quiere ver su máximo poder! ¡Su Mjornir puede incluso pulverizar los mares y la tierra! -

Poco a poco, se pudieron escuchar los pasos resonar.

\- Si el no lucha, ¿Quien lo hará? - Y salio, ese gran dios. - ¡Vivir luchando, morir luchando! ¡El Nórdico mas poderoso! ¡El Berserker del trueno! -

**\- ¡El Dios Thor! -** Exclamo Heimdall consiguiendo que todos los dioses gritaran de emoción.

El dios pelirrojo tenia una expresión impasible a la par de su padre, Odin.

**\- Aplástalos y aniquílalos. -** Ordeno el Padre de Todo.

\- "Como dijo Ymera, Thor-sama es su primer luchador." - Pensó la Valquiria mayor mirando al dios cuya omnisciencia superaba a todos los dioses juntos.

\- ¡Y ahora, su oponente! ¡El luchador del lado de los humanos! **¡Es este hombre! -**

De repente, sonidos de martillos golpeando el metal resonó en la arena, junto el sonido de espadas chocando entre si hizo estremecer a todos, a humanos y a dioses por igual. Zeus, Odin, Shiva, Afrodita miraban curiosidad el lugar de donde saldría el humano, mientras Thor sentía como su sangre corría mas rápido de lo normal, sintiendo que este oponente seria diferente a los que se ha enfrentado.

**\- ¡¿Esto acabara aquí?! ¡Los siete millones de años de existencia!¡ ¡¿Serán olvidados aquí?! ¡LOS SIETE MILLONES DE AÑOS DE ORGULLO! - **Exclamo Heimdall.

**\- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! -** Exclamaron los humanos, en especial ciertos humanos, los cuales eran aquellos forjadores de espada japoneses que sentían como su sangre ardía como una forja.

Cierto Dios del Fuego y la Forja japones, miro con interés antes de sonreír maliciosamente.

**\- Jajaja, has muerto, Thor-dono. -** Dijo el Dios Maligno del Fuego, Kagutsuchi.

Todos los espectadores vieron como pasos rápidos resonaban por el umbral donde el luchador de los humanos saldría. Y en un sonido resonante y feroz, salio ...

Era un caballo, una yegua pero no era cualquier yegua, todos los dioses pudieron sentir divinidad en el caballo, lo cual los dejo en shock, ¿Por que tan majestuosa bestia divina estaba del lado de los humanos? ¡Era inconcebible! Los que estaban en mas en shock, eran los dioses Shiva y Afrodita, mientras Zeus y Odin solo esperaban expectantes.

**\- ¡Este hombre canaliza toda la voluntad de la humanidad en su cuchilla! -** Exclamo Heimdall refiriéndose al hombre que montaba el caballo divino. Este estaba oculto por una gran gabardina blanca y un turbante rojo sangre. **\- ¡Escucharlos! ¡¿Quien mas, aparte de el, podría hacerlo?! ¿Este hombre sera devorado por los dioses? - **

**\- ¡NO! - **

**\- ¡Viene en busca de la sangre de aquellos que amenacen a la humanidad! ¡Es la espada mas fuerte que los dioses malignos han concebido por un accidente! ¡¿Alguna objeción?! - **

**\- ¡NO! - **

_**\- El Ultimo Héroe de la Humanidad, la Espada Divina de Akasha. - **_

Como si fuese una señal, la gran gabardina blanca se desprendió junto al turbante rojo, rebelando al hombre quien hacía temblar a los dioses y humanos por sus ojos inhumanos.

_**EMIYA SHIROU.**_

_**El Luchador de la Humanidad.**_

**_THOR_****.**

_**El Luchador de los Dioses.**_

Ambos combatientes se encontraron, ambos con expresiones impasibles e imperturbables, ambos forjados para la batalla, refinados para la guerra, templados para el combate.

Mientras tanto, con Ymera, Brunhild y Geir.

El Dios Demonio Guardian y las Valquirias notaron a un humano, un monje que rezaba fervientemente.

**\- Seras mejor que dejes de rezar, **_**humano. -**_ Dijo Ymera sin mirar al humano que rezaba.** \- Ya que tienen que derrotar ... -**

_**¡La Primera Pelea del Ragnarok ...**_

_**\- ... A los mismísimos dioses a los que estás rezando. -**_ Termino Ymera con una sonrisa emocionada y peligrosa.

_**¡EMPIEZA! **_


End file.
